


To New Beginnings

by phoebe_moo



Category: Zeath
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Anxiety, Camping, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Love, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebe_moo/pseuds/phoebe_moo
Summary: When Heath and Zane go on a camping trip, will it help their new budding realationship or destroy it.





	1. Chapter 1

Zane~

“Honey buns” I cooed to a sleeping Heath wrapped like a burrito in my blankets not receiving a response… well if you count a god awful snore as a response.

“Baby” snore “Sweetie” “heathhhhhhh” Heath’s refusal to wake up was not hard to understand, we had planned a camping trip for just the two of us, which I had been excited about for a while. Don’t get me wrong having so many great friends around all the time and hanging out so much was great and amazing but at the same time it gave mine and Heath’s new relationship little time to bloom.

Well relationship… could we even call it that, all we’ve done is kiss and heavy make out sessions and grinding for a couple of months, we haven’t mentioned it too any of our friends or family, not even kam knows and he’s our roommate. I’d consider it a new territory heath and me have this unspoken agreement to each other, ever since that first kiss we’ve never brought another girl home or gone on a date which granted made the boy’s give us shit for it but if heath was happy so was I.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket which read 5:15am, peak hour traffic would be starting soon and me and heath still had a 5 ½ hour drive ahead of us, it’d be even longer if we got stuck in traffic luckily I know heath and myself better to not pack anything ahead of time so I made sure that we packed our shit last night with all of the essential and to get food on the way, and now this lazy ass is pissing me right the hell off.

“HEATH!” I yelled one final time pulling him half off the bed, granted a rude awakening but a boy’s gotta do what a boys gotta do. And it was pretty funny to see heath’s startled shit scared expression. “Zane! What the hell were you thinking couldn’t have woken me in a nicer way dickhead”, “Baby, I tried everything but you know your dead ass won’t wake up even for the apocalypse, and besides we got a schedule to stick to and we’re already half hour behind, so get your ass up, freshen up get changed and let’s goooo”. I turned and left him huffing and annoyed on the floor, double check that we had everything one last time it’d suck balls if we forgot anything on our week and a half trip.

Around 8 minutes later heath came out of my room, dressed in black sweatpants, a white graphic shirt and black Nikes, scratching his beard and wiping away the sleep in his eye’s. damn he looked too good “damn I know I look good but didn’t you say we have a schedule to follow” heath smirked and walked past me and I hoped he didn’t see my slight blush as I chuckled awkwardly.

We slid into my car getting ready for the hellish journey ahead of us. But luckily when you’re traveling with your best friend time flies, I grinned to myself and looked over at heath who had already fell back asleep, I took it back it was going to be a hellish journey.


	2. Chapter Two

Zane~

Halfway through the trip, I pulled into a supermarket leaving a sleeping heath in the car, a burning tiredness in my own eyes but I know that heath would cry bloody murder if I tried to wake him up. I got extra essentials that we’d need and all the food and alcohol that we’d ever want.

 

I trudged towards the car hauling all of our food into various coolers with ice. I peeked into the car to see heath still sleeping, annoyance bubbling in the pit of my stomach, we could’ve been having a wonderful time and banter but he decided to leave all of the work to me. I wouldn’t have minded if it was a quick nap and we alternated driving I thought as I slid into the driver’s seat.

 

Another hour and we would arrive shortly .

 

~~

I heard Heath breathing change, a little more huff and sharp breathing. His eyes opened slowly confusion written on his sleepy face. “morning sunshine” I said flatly, “Where are we” he questioned with a gruff voice “about 20 minutes from the campsite” I answered.

 

 

“did you get the supplies” heath panicked, “yes” I snapped back “I also packed everything into the coolers, packed the car with our stuff and drove the entire way in silence while you slept”, I took a sideways glance at him seeing his guilty expression.

 

“I wished you woke me up” he said quietly “Heath you and I both know that would be a terrible idea, you’re a terror when you wake up and you’re tired” he trailed off but saw a look of sadness on his boo boo’s face “and you looked to cute and sexy to be woken up so I thought it’d just be better to let you get the right amount of sleep until it was time for you to wake up”. “aw look at how cute my baby is, taking care of me and shit”, “who else would have the patience for your shit” I joked back and received t a push on the shoulder.

 

Heath Flicked the radio on and ‘A thousand miles’ came on, this song always reminded me of the old vine of mine and heath’s. we both sung the lyrics in our white girl voice, heath always sounding way better than me.

~~ 

We arrived at the campsite not long after, driving down the drive way, pulling into the reception centre parking lot, “I’m just going to let them know we’ve arrived” I said quickly before sliding out leaving a singing heath in the car. With this camping ground you had to call ahead to tell the people you were coming for safety reasons as there were bears and other threats close by the camping ground.

 

I got back into the car and drive me and heath down to a nice secluded spot surrounded by huge sequoia trees and oak’s that provided nice shade compared to other spots, it was close to a hiking track but not too close where people would be walking by or near their area too much and just off the trail was a nice lake for swimming and fishing.

 

We set up our area with heath taking out of fold up chairs and bags and me working on the tent or should I say fighting with the tent, who knew that they could be such a pain in the ass. “need help there?” heath called out behind me amused, “nope, you know I’m a strong independent woman who don’t need no man’s help” I joked back “besides I’m done” I showed off my accomplishment quite proud of myself, a light breeze rolled through shaking the tent causing it to collapse and my face fell hearing Heath cackle behind me.

 

“Bitchhhhhhh, move ova and let me help, or we'll be sleeping under the stars tonight” he came closer, and butt bashed me to move over.


End file.
